Littlefoot's Adventures Series
Join Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, and Ruby as they have their own adventures outside of Universal Studios and The Great Valley where they go into different places, make new friends, fight old and new enemies, and save the world at the same time. In Littlefoot's Adventures of The Lion King, Guido will make his first debut. In Littlefoot's Adventures of Circle of Life, Littlefoot's grandparents join the Littlefoot's Adventures team. In Littlefoot's Adventures of Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory, Jean-Bob, Speed, and Puffin from The Swan Princess will join Littlefoot, his friends, and his grandparents. Here is the list of the upcoming Littlefoot's Adventures series planned to be re-edited by yru17. Completed, But Not Yet Shown on YouTube *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Goonies'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Aladdin'' Upcoming Films *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Lion King'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Pokémon: The First Movie'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Pokémon: The Movie 2000'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Ghostbusters'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Pokémon 3: The Movie'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Pokémon: Mewtwo Returns'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Pokémon 4Ever'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Free Willy'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Black Cauldron'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Nightmare Before Christmas'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Beetlejuice'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of An American Tail'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Cats Don't Dance'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Circle of Life'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Ghostbusters II'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Space Jam'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' *''Littlefoot and Ash's Adventures of Pocahontas'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven 2'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of An American Tail: Fievel Goes West'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Secret of NIMH'' *''Littlefoot Meets the Hobbit'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Pebble and the Penguin'' *''Littlefoot and The Return of Jafar'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Lion King 1½'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Rock-a-Doodle'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride'' *''Littlefoot Meets The Princess and the Frog'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Happily Ever After'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Dinosaur'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Three Musketeers'' *''Littlefoot Meets Ponyo'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning'' *''Littlefoot Meets The Thief and the Cobbler'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Sinbad: Legend of Seven Seas'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Alvin and the Chipmunks'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Brother Bear'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Looney Tunes: Back in Action'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of A Boy Named Charlie Brown'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Prince and the Pauper'' *''Littlefoot Goes to South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Mulan'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers'' *''Littlefoot and The Dark Crystal'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians'' *''Littlefoot Goes to FernGully: The Last Rainforest'' *''Littlefoot and The Chipmunk Adventure'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Aladdin and the King of Thieves'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Inspector Gadget'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Snoopy, Come Home'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Lady and the Tramp'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Hercules'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Race for Your Life, Charlie Brown'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Dumbo'' *''Littlefoot Goes To Labyrinth'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Alice in Wonderland'' (1953) *''Littlefoot Goes to Madagascar'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Merry Madagascar'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Alice in Wonderland (2010)'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo in Arabian Nights'' *''Littlefoot Goes to Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Bon Voyage, Charlie Brown (and Don't Come Back!!)'' *''Littlefoot Meets The Corspe Bride'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Robin Hood'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Cars'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Cinderella'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Ratatouille'' *''Littlefoot and Ash's Adventures of Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo Goes Hollywood'' *''Littlefoot and The Adventures of the Great Mouse Detective'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Cinderella II: Dreams Come True'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Lengend of the Vampire'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Little Mermaid'' *''Littlefoot Goes 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Monster of Mexico'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Cinderella III: A Twist in Time'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Thumbelina'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Mickey's House of Villains'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Pinocchio'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of 3 Ninjas'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone'' *''Littlefoot Meets The Little Rascals'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea'' *''Littlefoot Meets Doogal'' *''Littlefoot Meets The Pagemaster'' *''Littlefoot Meets The Water Horse: Legend of the Deep'' *''Littlefoot Has Been Spirited Away'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Loch Ness Monster'' *''Littlefoot Meets Princess Mononoke'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Aloha, Scooby-Doo!'' *''Littlefoot Meets Peter Pan'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo in Where's My Muumy?'' *''Littlefoot Meets The Swan Princess'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory'' (1971) *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy!'' *''Littlefoot Meets The Wizard of Oz'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Karate Kid'' *''Littlefoot vs. Gremlins'' *''Littlefoot in Fantasmic!'' *''Littlefoot Goes on the Quest for Camelot'' *''Littlefoot Enters The Polar Express'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Brave Little Toaster'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Free Willy 3: The Rescue'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Pokémon Heroes'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of An All Dogs Christmas Carol'' *''Littlefoot Meets Anastasia'' *''Littlefoot and The Trumpet of the Swan'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Toy Story'' *''Littlefoot Meets Lilo & Stitch'' *''Littlefoot Goes Into Twilight'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The NeverEnding Story'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Karate Kid, Part II'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Karate Kid, Part III'' *''Littlefoot and The Sword in the Stone'' *''Littlefoot Goes to Camp Rock'' *''Littlefoot and Ash's Adventures of The Rescuers'' *''Littlefoot and Ash's Adventures of The Rescuers Down Under'' *''Littlefoot Goes Back to the Future'' *''Littlefoot Goes Back to the Future Part II'' *''Littlefoot Goes Back to the Future Part III'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory'' (2005) *''Littlefoot's Adventures of How the Grinch Stole Christmas'' *''Littlefoot Meets The Fox and The Hound'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Next Karate Kid'' *''Littlefoot and the Return to Oz'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Matilda'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe'' *''Littlefoot Meets The Seventh Brother'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The NeverEnding Story II: The Next Chapter'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Toy Story 2'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Astro Boy'' TV Series Up to date, this television show is upcoming. *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated''